here_be_dragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gilded Age
The Gilded Age is a period of history, part of modern times. It lasted from 1865 until 1890, from the Slaveholders' Rebellion until the Steampunk Era. Timeline 1865 July 21: Wild Bill Hickok kills a cowboy in the first recorded quick draw gunfight--Springfield, Missouri December 1: A cannon fired from Florida sends three explorers from the Earth to the Moon. Captain Nemo conducting biological experiments on the Mysterious Island (34°57 S 150°30 W, about 2,500 km east of New Zealand). 1866 Using the advanced submarine Nautilus, Nemo begins a campaign of terror against all sea powers. Alfred Nobel invents dynamite--Krummel, Germany March 5: John Carter is transported to Barsoom. Jonah Hex (1838-1904) becomes a bounty hunter. 1867 Beginning of the extermination of the American buffalo. Former Confederate spy Jesse James (b. 1847) begins leading a gang of outlaws in a series of spectacular crimes. The Marquess of Queensberry publishes his Rules. 1868 January 16: Emperor Meiji of Japan (1852-1912) declares the restoration of imperial rule and the end of the power of the Shogunate. September: Confederate veteran Rhett Butler marries plantation heiress Scarlett O'Hara--Jonesborough, Georgia Buffalo Bill Cody wins his nickname in a buffalo-killing contest. November 3: Ulysses S. Grant elected President of the United States. 1869 May 10: Leland Stanford hammers the Golden Spike to complete the transcontinental railroad--Promontory, Utah October 16: Cardiff Giant uncovered--Cardiff, New York. November 17: Suez Canal opens for shipping. 1870 Calamity Jane Canary (1852-1903) becomes a scout for Gen. George Custer. July 19: Franco-Prussian War begins. 1871 March 18: Paris Commune established. March 21: Prince Otto von Bismarck (1815-1898) becomes chancellor of the German Empire (until 1890). June 1: As Marshal of Abilene, Kansas, Wild Bill Hickok disarms John Wesley Hardin. October 8: Mrs. O'Leary's cow starts the Great Chicago Fire. November 10: Henry Morton Stanley tracks down Dr. David Livingstone: “Dr. Livingstone, I presume?”--Ujiji, Tanzania Invention of the penny-farthing bicycle. 1872 September: Mikhail Bakunin (1814-1876) splits with Karl Marx at the First International--The Hague, Netherlands October 2: Phileas_Fogg bets his friends at the Reform Club that he can circumnavigate the globe in 80 days, and sets off that same day with his manservant Jean Passepartout. December 21: Fogg and Passepartout arrive back at the Reform Club in time to win the bet. 1873 Dorian Gray (1853-1891) has his portrait painted. March 1: The Pirate King defeated by a modern major general--Penzance, Cornwall May 20: Levi Strauss patents his blue jeans. 1874 John Reid (b. 1850), the only survivor of a massacred band of Texas Rangers, adopts the persona of the Lone Ranger in order to pursue the killers. December 4: The Marie Celeste is found floating off the coast of Portugal, its crew mysteriously vanished. 1876 Rudolf Rassendyll impersonates his distant cousin, King Rudolph V of Ruritania, the Prisoner of Zenda. March 10: Alexander Graham Bell invents the telephone--Boston. June 26: at Lakota Indians led by Sitting Bull and Crazy Horse turn the Battle of Little Big Horn into Custer's last stand . August 2: Wild Bill Hickok is murdered after being dealt the Dead Man's Hand, aces and eights--Deadwood, South Dakota September 7: Jesse James and Cole Younger lead the great Northfield, Minnesota Raid. 1877 June 21: Hanging of the Molly McGuires--Pottsville, Pennsylvania August 24: John Wesley Hardin captured by the Texas Rangers--Pensacola, Florida October 5: Chief Joseph (1840-1904) of the Nez Perce declares, "I will fight no more forever." November 21: Thomas_Edison (1847-1931) invents the phonograph, his first major invention--Menlo Park, New Jersey 1878 Start of the Hatfield/McCoy Feud across the Kentucky/West Virginia border, which continues until 1891. Ned Kelly (1854-1880) goes into hiding in the Outback. Lincoln County War Sir Joseph Porter, ruler of the Queen's Navy, solves the amorous problems of the HMS Pinafore--Portsmouth 1879 Zulu war. October 22: Edison invents the light bulb Mary Baker Eddy (1821-1910) founds the First Church of Christ, Scientist. Connecticut Yankee Hank Morgan transported back to King Arthur's court. (See 528.) 1880 A Phantom terrorizes the French Opera. July 3: The first case of Sherlock Holmes (1854-1957) The vampire known as Spike is created. The Boer Wars begin. 1881 January 1: Sherlock Holmes meets Dr. James Watson--London March 4: Holmes and Watson investigate a study in scarlet--their first case together--London. March 20: Dr. Henry Jekyll takes the potion for the first time that transforms him into Mr. Edward Hyde. July 2: President James Garfield assassinated by frustrated office-seeker Charles Guiteau. July 14: Billy the Kid (William Bonney, b. 1861) shot and killed by Sheriff Pat Garrett. July 19: Sitting Bull surrenders--Fort Buford, North Dakota October 26: John Henry "Doc" Holliday (1851-1887) and Wyatt Earp (1848-1929) win a gunfight at the OK Corral--Tombstone, Arizona 1882 February: Helen Keller (1880-1968) contracts an illness that leaves her deaf and blind. August 2: Judge Roy Bean becomes the Law West of the Pecos--Vinegaroon, Texas August: Frederich Nietzsche (1844-1900) declares that God is dead. Simon Morley travels back to Old New York from the year 1970. April 3: Jesse James officially killed (though he is reportedly seen alive as late as 1948)--St. Joseph, Missouri 1883 August 12: Extinction of the quagga--Amsterdam Dinah working on the railroad, blowing her horn. 1884 February 10: Henry Jekyll, transformed permanently into Edward Hyde, takes his own life rather than face punishment for his crimes. March 3: Anne Sullivan becomes Helen Keller's teacher--Tuscumbia, Alabama Allan Quartermain (1815-86) discovers King Solomon's Mines--Kukuanaland The American buffalo virtually exterminated. 1885 Henry Frankenstein (b. 1860), aided by Ygor, reanimates a creature, using the techniques of his Great Uncle Victor Von Frankenstein--Frankenstein, Germany. (See 1795.) January 1: Dr. Emmett Brown, time traveller from 1985, is stranded in the Old West--Hill Valley, California April: Sharpshooter Annie Oakley joins Buffalo Bill Cody's Wild West show. September 2: Marty McFly comes back from the future to rescue Doc Brown. 1886 Working with Doctor Septimus_Praetorious (and assisted again by Ygor), Henry Frankenstein creates a Bride for his Monster. Later, after learning to talk, the Monster attempts to destroy himself, his Bride and Pretorious--Frankenstein, Germany January 29: Karl Benz patents the first gas-powered automobile. May 4: Seven police officers are killed in the Haymarket Riot--Chicago May 29: Coca-Cola advertised for sale for the first time, combining the great tastes of cola nuts and coca leaves. July 23: Steve Brodie jumps off the Brooklyn Bridge. September 4: Geronimo surrenders--Skeleton Canyon, Arizona. October 28: President Grover Cleveland dedicates the Statue of Liberty--New York City. November 30: Premiere of Folies Bergere--Paris. 1887 John Henry (b. 1844) dies in a contest with a steam engine. May 30: Julian West falls asleep and does not wake up until the year 2000. Revolution on the Island of Dr. Moreau--Noble's Isle February 2: The groundhog Punxsutawney Phil begins prophecizing--Punxsutawney, Pennsylvania. November 8: The Gramophone invented--Washington, D.C. 1888 January 7: Sherlock Holmes tangles with Professor James Moriarty, the Napoleon of Crime, for the first time. January 13: National Geographic Society founded--Washington, D.C. March 20: Holmes encounters the well-known adventuress Irene Adler (b. 1858), the only woman who ever outsmarts him. June 2: Mighty Casey strikes out--Mudville, Massachusetts June 20: Holmes forced to seek the help of his smarter brother Mycroft at the Diogenes Club. August 31: Jack the Ripper claims his first victim--Whitechapel, London November 9: Jack the Ripper takes his last victim. November 22: Birth of Tarzan, Lord Greystoke. The infant is adopted by gorillas and becomes Tarzan of the Apes. December 23: Vincent Van Gogh cuts off his left ear. 1889 Marlow travels up the Congo River to confront a megalomaniacal colonial agent named Kurtz. March 31: Gustave Eiffel completes his Tower--Paris May 31: The Johnstown Flood kills 2,200 people--Cambria County, Pennsylvania June: Vincent Van Gogh paints Starry Night. October 1: Sherlock Holmes and James Watson investigate the Hound of the Baskervilles. November 14: New York World reporter Nellie Bly sets out to best Phileas Fogg's round-the-world time--New York City 1890 January 25: Nellie Bly arrives back in New York City, 72 days after she departed. July 27: Vincent Van Gogh shoots himself in a cornfield. December 29: In the Wounded Knee Massacre, the U.S. government suppresses the Paiute prophet Wavoka's Ghost Dance movement. Category:Period